


What Just Happened?

by Artemis3737



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Coda, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Writing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis3737/pseuds/Artemis3737
Summary: Coda to 1.01. What happens when the police come when Mac lands with the nerve gas?





	What Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short. I just wanted to get the idea out of my head. Shows don't usually show these little small scenes, so I wanted to add it. Enjoy!

Mac jumped from the parachute, his left arm colliding with the hard concrete. He sat down for a little bit, concluding that the VX nerve gas was not shattered. He stood up when he heard Jack calling him and was relieved that it was over.

Well, not yet.

Big explosions meant police, lots of it, especially if you had deadly nerve gas. And, not all of it was DXS. So, that meant questions, and many.

The CDC came over and Mac gave them the deadly canister from inside his coat. At the same time, police showed up. It was time to answer some questions while not revealing their covers until Thornton showed up.

A lean police officer came up to the two agents, "Can you two please come with me?"

Mac and Jack exchanged looks. This was their least favorite part of the mission; a little bit of interrogation, then sitting separately in cop cars until Thornton could clear them. That depended on how generous she was. She could let them stay in there for quite a while, but the downside was more police would show up.

The same police officer - a name tag saying Morray - sat them down on the edge of an ambulance with handcuffs behind their backs that they could easily get out of. However, they could not without risking their covers.

"Would you like to tell me why you guys had something that is most likely very lethal in your possession?" Morray asked.

MacGyver straightened his posture, "To be specific for the CDC, it is VX nerve gas. Do not open it; you are right, it is very lethal and life threatening. And, no, I would not like to tell you why I had it."

The police officer looked very stern and made eye contact with Jack, wanting him to say something, "Oh, right. What he said."

Another police officer came over and took Morray aside, both sharing confused looks at Mac and Jack. They discussed for a little bit, and the agents knew it was their cue to leave.

Morray came over, "Alright, you guys are free to go. I have no idea why, and I absolutely don't like it, but orders are orders."

"Yeah, we know how you feel," said Mac, standing up with his handcuffs undone, likewise with Jack.

Morray was astonished, "How did you-"

"Have a good day, officer," Jack interrupted, laughing silently with his partner.

Mac and Jack headed back to the chopper, smiling uncontrollably at the many dumbfounded police officers, none the wiser with what happened.

_'What just happened?_' was the main thought going around the scene. What they all were thinking and had right was that Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton were, indeed, not normal.


End file.
